


SEXUAL HARASSMENT

by OminousPredictions



Series: CONSEQUENCES [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Protective Gabriel, Sexual Harassment, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: Third installment of the CONSEQUENCES series.Lila overreaches herself with Adrien and finds out why making Gabriel Agreste mad is not a good idea.(WARNING! If you have ever been sexually harassed, take extreme caution reading this.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: CONSEQUENCES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830691
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1041





	SEXUAL HARASSMENT

**Author's Note:**

> I say again, this could be potentially triggering for anyone who has endured sexual harassment in their life. I hated writing this, but I deemed it necessary because it is not something that should be swept under the rug. It's a hard and nasty truth, but we must be willing to stare it in the face if we are to truly be rid of it.

Another Gabriel photoshoot, another few euros deposited into his trust fund, Adrien thought bitterly to himself as he changed into the clothes he would be wearing for the shoot. Modelling had been a slight chore before, though bearable, but now it was impossible. Adrien had absolutely no idea why his father had chosen Lila as a muse; she was completely unprofessional, her sense of style left a lot to be desired and she just would not leave him alone. Shoots were now taking twice as long as usual because the staff spent half an hour arguing with Lila who pointedly ignored their advice and refused to listen to them, preferring to drape herself over him rather than adopt the positions she was supposed to. It had gotten so bad that his father had felt it necessary to personally attend today’s shoot, though it was only because virtually the entire staff roster had threatened to quit and join his rivals unless he at least listened to their complaints about Lila.

“Oh, Adrien!”

Adrien didn’t even bother to muffle his displeased grunt as the dreaded harpy clung to his side like a leech. She rubbed her head against his arm, clutching him possessively, and his skin crawled.

“What is it now, Lila?”, he asked in a long-suffering tone.

“I’m just so excited to have your father coming to see this shoot!”, Lila said in her faux-sweet voice. “I hope I make a good impression.”

Adrien rolled his eyes; everyone on the set absolutely loathed Lila, who had a habit of demeaning and insulting those she deemed beneath her as well as making ridiculously extravagant requests the interns and hospitality team had no hope of fulfilling and then exploding in full prima donna fashion. The only thing that kept him sane throughout, and calling off the whole thing, was the knowledge that Marinette was safe from Lila’s cruel spite. If it wasn’t for her sake, he would have dropped this deal like a hot potato. Unfortunately, Lila had gotten into the habit of making waspish remarks and veiled threats towards Marinette whenever she felt like it, especially when Adrien did not show her the right amount of attention. Adrien’s extensive browsing of TV Tropes, once an attempt to gain a greater understanding of popular culture and now more of a secret guilty pleasure, had led him to label her an “Attention Whore”, and much to his guilt, he could not think of a better term. Lila absolutely had to have all the attention on her all the time, and nasty things tended to happen to anyone who took it off her regardless of the reason for doing so. She’d also been heavily insinuating that perhaps their relationship could advance from mere friends to something else, and not-so-subtly hinting that Marinette’s well-being could depend on it. Apparently, the fact that he was in a relationship with Kagami did not register in her mind.

“You know, as a future girlfriend I could help the Gabriel brand.”, Lila went on. “My mother has a lot of contacts because of her work as an ambassador that could greatly help with boosting the business.”

“I appreciate the thought, Lila.”, Adrien replied, voice tight. “However, I already have a girlfriend.”

Lila’s entire demeanour changed as suddenly as a light bulb blowing, going from bubbly gushing to coldly furious and Adrien felt a slight spike of fear run through him.

“When did this happen, Adrien?”, she asked in a cold voice. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to pursue Marinette.”

“The agreement was that I’d indulge your modelling desires and you would leave Marinette alone.”, Adrien countered coolly. “And in any case, it’s not Marinette I’m dating. It’s Kagami.”

Lila’s eyes flashed with momentary fear, recalling the incident with Oni-Chan. Adrien privately felt that she’d brought it on herself with that forceful kiss she planted on him and then sent out to every person on his contacts list; the fact that she deliberately faked an injury to get him away from Ladybug so the akuma could kill her made him furious in a way he’d never known before.

“Well, I’m sure it’s not a serious relationship!”, she said after a while.

“Not exactly, but we have been on a few dates and I enjoy her company.”, Adrien replied.

“I must have a chat with her someday, tell her how lucky she is!”, Lila gushed.

Adrien was no longer as gullible as he had been to how people could mean otherwise from what they said or projected. Despite the apparent friendliness of Lila’s statement, he knew it meant that she intended to seek out Kagami and try to intimidate her into breaking up with Adrien. Part of him found the idea amusing, mostly because it was fun to imagine what Kagami would do to her in retaliation and at Lila’s rank stupidity for thinking she could threaten Kagami into submissiveness. If Marinette was silk hiding steel, Kagami was steel hiding tungsten; she would not bend, bow or break to any external pressure but meet it with every fibre of her being. 

“Good luck with that.”, Adrien told her.

Lila scowled.

“You know, Kagami doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends.”, she said. “And the way she acts, she might not get anymore.”

Adrien pulled himself away from her faster than she could register, looking livid.

“Don’t you dare threaten Kagami!”, he hissed. “Bad enough you did it to Marinette, the sweetest girl in the school! Now you plan on doing it to Kagami?!”

“I’m not threatening anything.”, Lila replied. “I’m just saying that it might be in her best interests to stop dating you. Unless she wants to find herself suspended for assaulting the poor, frail, ill diplomat’s daughter.”

“You wouldn’t!”, Adrien said, aghast.

“Oh, I would.”, Lila replied without missing a beat.

Her false sweetness had given way to a veneer reminiscent of a poisonous snake about to strike.

“Look how I got Marinette, the oh-so-sweet and kind Everyday Ladybug, expelled with nothing more than some planted evidence and false tears.”, she said. “Imagine what I could do to the cold, haughty and plain-faced Kagami. I could have her put in a juvenile detention facility before the day is out.”

Her face was shining with malignant glee and Adrien could tell she was being serious. She would do exactly the same thing to Kagami as she had done to Marinette without batting an eyelid and she would enjoy it. He couldn’t imagine why he ever thought she was misunderstood. She wasn’t misunderstood; she was a monster!

“But I won’t do that. Yet.”, she said ominously. “If you break up with her and make it official with me, Kagami will be spared like Marinette. Otherwise……….”

Adrien was in total shock, so much so that he almost didn’t notice Lila latching onto him. He pulled his arm out of her grip.

“I’m not going to do that!”, he said incredulously. “It would break her heart!”

“And I’ll break her entirely.”, Lila replied. “Your choice.”

“No.”, Adrien said.

Lila stiffened, like a predator sensing blood on the wind.

“What did you say?”, she whispered.

“I said, no.”, Adrien replied.

Because he was done. Done with putting up with Lila’s false charms, her waspish remarks, her drama queen antics and her petty cruelties. Done with her clawing hands, her lack of boundaries. And, most importantly, done with her threats towards those he cared about. She’d hurt, threatened and upset Marinette, Kagami and Ladybug, the last of which he absolutely could not forgive. Even if she never returned his affections, she meant the whole world to him and he would gladly throw himself upon any sword headed her way. 

“No?”, Lila said, still whispering.

“No. Nein, nyet, negative, negatory, no fucking way and everything inbetween!”, Adrien said. “I’m done with you, Lila. I never thought I’d ever say this, but you are the worst person I have ever met! You lie, you cheat, you manipulate everyone and everything to get your way and you don’t care who gets hurt! In fact, you seem to enjoy it when people get hurt! You’re like a supervillain without a costume and I don’t know why I ever told Marinette not to try and expose you!”

He was on a roll and there was no stopping him. His voice was rising with every word, his fists were clenched and he was breathing like an angry bull.

“One of the last things my mother said to me before she vanished was that there are no truly evil people in this world.”, he continued. “Sadly, I must disagree with her because she clearly never met you. You act the part of an amazing figure on a pedestal, but in truth you’re just a selfish, petty creature who puts and pulls others down to make yourself look bigger and better than you really are. And I’m through with you!”

Lila had been stunned throughout his tirade, but now snapped back into life.

“What do you mean, through?”, she asked.

“I mean I’m cutting you out of my life!”, Adrien snapped. “I’m going to talk to Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier and tell them the truth, I’m going to tell everyone in class you’ve been lying to them, I’m going to find your mother and tell her every single thing you’ve been doing because I sincerely doubt she let you stay home all those months without being hoodwinked herself. But first, I’m going to find my father and tell him that unless he wants me to run away, dye my hair or buy half the Dupain-Cheng patisserie for myself, he’ll get rid of you as a model.”

And he made to stride past her. Just as he was about to reach the door, however, he felt his arm get grabbed in a vice-like grip before he was swung around with surprising strength. Lila was looking at him with such angry venom that he actually wished his bodyguard was here in the room right now.

“You’ve made a big mistake, Adrien Agreste!”, she hissed. “And for that, it’ll cost you dearly.”

“I’m not your boyfriend, Lila. I’m not going to bend over backwards for you because of your threats.”, Adrien replied.

“Oh, but you are my boyfriend, Adrien.”, Lila said. “Whether you agree to it or not is irrelevant.”

And she lunged forwards and planted her lips right on his. He was too shocked to react for a moment, then pushed her away and staggered backwards.

“What- what the hell are you doing?!”, he said, wiping his mouth.

Lila advanced on him, a frightening gleam in her eyes.

“I’m claiming what’s mine, of course.”, she replied airily.

Adrien found himself backing away, eager to put as much distance between her and himself as possible. He looked around for some avenue of escape, but she was between him and the door. He assumed a battle-ready stance as his karate master had taught him.

“Stay away from me!”, he said. “I warn you, I know karate and I will hurt you if I have to.”

He wasn’t lying; he would hurt her if she tried to come any closer. But Lila did not halt. As he prepared to defend himself, she suddenly lashed out and caught him around the side of the face with a nasty backhander. There was a crack like a whip and his hand flew to his mouth, coming away red; she’d cut his lip.

“Why struggle, Adrien?”, she asked. “Why make this anymore difficult than it has to be? Just be a good boy and accept it.”

Adrien, in shock and pain, backed away further and felt his back collide sharply with the wall; he was trapped, cornered, alone in a room with this psychopath. He could have transformed, or pushed her over or called for help, but his mind was too numbed by shock and fear to reach these conclusions. Lila was only getting closer.

“I’ll forgive this little transgression.”, she purred. “If you don’t resist.”

One of her hands came up to touch his face and he flinched away, but there was nowhere for him to go. Her fingers on his skin felt like scalding brands, tracing the soft flesh of his face and neck, then venturing down to his chest which she caressed in a manner reminiscent of a predator toying with it’s prey. He whimpered, a fragile and frightened sound.

“Stop whining. You’re a boy, you’re supposed to enjoy this, girls throwing themselves at you all the time!”, Lila said.

Her other hand, meanwhile, had alighted on his thigh and was now steadily straying upwards towards his………….

“Don’t touch me there!”, he said, finding his tongue.

“But it’s what all boys want, Adrien.”, Lila cooed.

She kissed him on the lips once more and he wanted to vomit. He was now crying and whimpering softly; never in his life had he felt so helpless.

“Please, don’t!”, he begged.

There was another crack as she backhanded him, this time just above the eye, and it began to swell.

“Just lie back and take it, and it’ll all be over soon.”, she said.

Exactly what might have happened after that, Adrien never knew. Neither of them heard the door silently open, but both of them did hear the bellow that occurred seconds later.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!!!!!”

Lila jumped like she’d been electrocuted and leapt away from Adrien, who slumped down the wall and onto the floor. Standing in the doorway, looking absolutely furious, was Gabriel Agreste. Behind him could be seen his assistant Nathalie, her face white with shock, and the hulking form of Adrien’s bodyguard. 

“Mr. Agreste!”, Lila exclaimed, the picture of innocence. “How nice to see you!”

He ignored her, striding across the room to examine his son. Adrien was curled in on himself, rocking back and forth gently, and his whole frame trembled. Gabriel knelt down next to him, lifting the boy’s head to check on his face. Adrien’s lip was bleeding and his left eye was bruised and swelling rapidly. There was a sharp intake of breath and Lila realised she’d better come up with an excuse fast.

“It’s not what it looks like!”, she blurted, false tears already starting. “He tried to force himself on me after I refused to become his girlfriend on the side and I was only defending myse-”

Gabriel shot upright to tower over her faster than the brain could comprehend and Lila’s voice died. Gabriel Agreste was intimidating enough on a regular basis, but now he was livid and the effect was petrifying. His face was stark white, his mouth was a line so thin that a piece of string would have felt large and ungainly and his eyes were like chips of ice as they bored into the wretched girl.

“I will say this only once.”, he said in a deadly voice. “Leave now and never come near my son again or it will be even worse for you.”

“But- but, sir………….”, Lila protested feebly.

“GET OUT!”, Gabriel roared.

Everyone jumped, even the bodyguard, and the staff nearby within earshot promptly fled in terror, not sure what was happening but only knowing that Gabriel Agreste was angry enough to be shouting. Lila squeaked in terror and darted for the door, only to find her path blocked by Nathalie and the bodyguard, both of whom were glaring at her with intent to kill.

“You, remove Ms. Rossi from the premises and do not be gentle about it!”, Gabriel hissed at the bodyguard.

The huge man nodded affirmatively before seizing Lila by the arm and dragging her out and away, despite her protests that he was hurting her. Nathalie went to Adrien’s side.

“Shall I call a doctor?”, she asked Gabriel.

“Yes. And then the lawyers. All of them.”, Gabriel growled.

“With pleasure, sir.”, Nathalie replied.

Adrien didn’t come out of his traumatised state the whole time the doctor was examining him, or the car ride home. He just sat with a vacant expression, still trembling slightly. Gabriel had to carry him from the car into the house and up to his bedroom, where he set his son down on the bed and removed his shoes.

“The doctor recommended peace and relaxation.”, he said as he put the shoes down on the floor. “I will send up some calming tea and then I suggest you get some rest.”

Adrien still did not reply and Gabriel felt a twinge of worry; the boy just seemed to have shut down. Gabriel thought about putting him into pyjamas, but any attempt to remove the boy’s clothes might cause him to freak out. If Lila had been on the point of sexually assaulting him, which he was reasonably sure she was, physical contact below the belt might cause a panic attack.

“Your bodyguard will be standing guard right outside the room. Call if you need anything.”, he said.

Gabriel left the room feeling distinctly awkward, like he should have done something more to comfort his son but not knowing what precisely. Emilie had always been much better at such “human” interactions than him, always being the one to soothe Adrien whenever he was upset. This incident only made it clearer that he had to get his hands on those Miraculous as soon as possible, so Emilie could be returned to them. And now he needed to turn his attention to destroying Lila Rossi. It was clear that whatever usefulness she had in furthering his operations was not worth the threat to his son’s physical and mental health and he sorely regretted ever letting her get close to Adrien in the first place. A small part of him was glad Emilie wasn’t here to find this out because she would probably kill him………. after she had killed Lila, of course. Not that he wasn’t tempted to do that himself, perhaps with a particularly vicious akuma. 

“Nathalie, please send in some coffee. This could take a while.”, he said.

“Yes, sir.”, Nathalie replied.

Indeed it did. He called up every single person who’d ever worked with Lila Rossi on the sets, tracked down every single complaint and followed every lead. A quick Internet search found a boy back in Italy who had been driven to suicide after supposedly harassing her, only for it to turn out that she’d made the moves on him and then framed him when he refused to date her. He actually almost broke the computer screen in rage when he read that. The boy had been very similar to Adrien; wealthy, kind, handsome, well-connected……… and gay and committed to his boyfriend, who in mourning had set up the website as a memorial and a warning. Gabriel made a mental note to donate a substantial amount to this foundation, which worked with victims of sexual abuse and harassment.

“When I’m through with this girl, not even the most depraved adult content website will dare hire her!”, he vowed furiously.

The next time he looked up, darkness had fallen outside the windows and he was actually surprised to find it close to midnight. Where had the time gone? He still had a lot to do, but his whole person itched and ached with tiredness and he knew better than to run himself ragged. Besides, the paperwork wasn’t going anywhere. Saving it all, he left his office and began to climb the staircase towards his bedroom. As he was reaching the top, however, a blood-curdling scream almost made him jump out of his skin, coming from Adrien’s room.

“Adrien!”, he shouted.

The door yielded to his shoulder-charge and he burst into his son’s darkened bedroom. Adrien himself was asleep on top of the duvet, thrashing and crying out as though he were in terrible agony. 

“No! No, please! No! Don’t!”, he was whimpering.

He was having a night terror or a panic attack in his sleep, and Gabriel could guess why. The noises he was making were like a frightened, hunted animal and a twinge of guilt stabbed at him while a voice in his head seemed to whisper that he had caused this. 

“Adrien! Adrien, wake up!”, he said urgently. “You’re having a nightmare. Wake up!”

But the boy did not wake, instead thrashing and convulsing something terrible.

“ADRIEN!”, Gabriel bellowed, now seized by real panic. “WAKE UP!”

The boy woke with a start and a yelp, burrowing in on himself. Gabriel, after a moment’s reflection, removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed, pulling his son in close. The boy, in contrast to his fears, practically melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around his father and refusing to let go.

“Please, don’t let her near me! Not again!”, he whimpered.

Gabriel wrapped his own arms around his son in a protective embrace.

“I won’t, son. As long as I live, she will never come near you again.”, he said quietly.

When Nathalie arrived the next morning and found Gabriel fast asleep on Adrien’s bed holding his son, she most certainly did not snap several photographs of it on her phone before nudging her boss awake.

“Nathalie? Where am I? What time is it? Why am I still dressed? Oh! And why does my back hurt?”, Gabriel asked all in one breath.

“In Adrien’s bedroom, it is seven o’clock, you fell asleep whilst comforting him and you were sleeping in an awkward position.”, Nathalie replied without breaking her coldly stoic demeanour.

“Ah. I see.”, Gabriel said simply.

Adrien was still asleep when Gabriel checked in on him after a quick shower and change of clothes, but he now had a peaceful smile on his face and his dreams seemed untroubled. It was like in the days when Emilie was still here and Gabriel permitted himself a moment to smile at those happy memories. Then he remembered last night and his thoughts turned to the girl who had done that to his son. Oh, she would pay. Lila Rossi thought she was untouchable? He’d show her just how wrong she was, and then some. 

“Nathalie, are the lawyers ready?”, he asked.

“Ready and waiting, sir.”, Nathalie replied.

“Good.”, Gabriel said.

He finished the forms he’d not completed last night in short order, then sent them to his legal team. They were the best money could buy and there was already a massive case against Lila from statements taken from the staff, all of whom had spoken of her with absolute disgust and contempt. More than a few interns and models had testified that Lila had gloated to them that she had Gabriel wrapped around her little finger and would see them fired and blacklisted unless they fell in line and did exactly what she wanted. She thought she could control him?! Him, Gabriel Agreste!!!! Adrien wandered downstairs at around noon, looking well-rested but still with a cut lip and bruised eye.

“Ah, Adrien. I was just going to send someone to wake you.”, Gabriel said. “I need to talk to you.”

“Yes, Father?”, Adrien asked.

“About Ms. Rossi.”, Gabriel replied.

Adrien’s entire demeanour changed from content to frightened puppy in an instant, looking ready to bolt up the stairs again.

“W-What about her?”, he asked. “Please don’t tell me I still have to work with her!”

“No, Adrien.”, Gabriel replied icily. “Ms. Rossi has already been fired from my employ and blacklisted from every single modelling agency and fashion designing company I could think of in the entire EU, UK and even a few in the USA. Furthermore, she will be sued for both sexual assault and damage to your face and served with a restraining order barring her from ever coming near you, myself or anything related to us.”

Adrien looked immensely relieved.

“But I wanted to ask you some questions because I wish to further drive the nails in.”, Gabriel went on. “You mentioned she was a chronic liar. Precisely what has she lied about?”

“Is that important, Father?”, Adrien asked.

“Very important, Adrien, depending on who and what she has been lying about.”, Gabriel replied. “Lies can cause much hurt and damage to many things; feelings, lives, reputations, livelihoods.”

The look of shock and regret on Adrien’s face made Gabriel certain that his son had learned that lesson a bit too late for someone. Nevertheless, the look of cold determination that overtook it seconds later made him feel pride.

“Where do I start?”, Adrien asked.

For the next half an hour, Adrien reeled off everything he could remember about Lila Rossi and her lies. Gabriel would have found the sheer audacity and volume of them funny under different circumstances. She faked disabilities and ailments to get people to do things for her, lied about knowing many famous people including Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and Prince Ali of Achu, manipulated people into becoming her servants, used her lies to hurt anyone who showed skepticism of her, bunked off school for months with the excuse of travelling and may even be deliberately working for Hawk Moth, as Adrien was pretty sure he’d seen her deliberately grab an akuma. At the time he’d assumed she was trying to swat it or wave it away, but in hindsight it was more likely she’d let it infect her because she hated Ladybug and wanted her gone. Gabriel had to exert a fair amount of restraint in keeping his face straight at that bit. As he noted all of this down, Nathalie came into the room.

“Excuse me, sir, but there is a Signora Caterina Rossi at the gates demanding to be let in. Lila is with her.”, she said.

Adrien shuddered violently, but a cold smile crept onto Gabriel’s face. 

“Let them in. We shall see just how much Signora Rossi knows about her daughter’s little misdemeanours.”, he said.

As Nathalie left the room to obey, he turned to Adrien.

“Adrien, you may leave if you wish. I would prefer to show your markings off personally, but I can use photographs if you do not wish to be in the same room as her.”, he said.

Adrien looked conflicted, but then resolved.

“I’ll stay, Father. But, could I have my bodyguard with me?”, he asked.

“Of course. I would have it no other way.”, Gabriel replied.

The hulking mute man known as Le Gorille had barely taken his place next to Adrien before the door burst open and an angry middle-aged woman dressed in a smart skirt-suit ensemble strode in, followed by Lila and Nathalie. Lila flashed a malignant smirk at Adrien, who made a small convulsive movement but didn’t react otherwise. The woman, Lila’s mother, marched straight up to Gabriel and began to shout.

“How dare you do this?! My daughter is coerced into working for you and then she gets fired after your son tries to force himself on her?! Explain yourself immediately before I call my lawyer!”, she stormed.

Gabriel didn’t even blink at the tirade, instead waiting patiently for her to finish whilst thinking to himself. Clearly, Lila had spun a sob story to her mother saying that she was the victim in all this. But he had proof otherwise; all he needed to do was show it to her.

“I shall be all too happy to explain, Signora Rossi. If you would please have a seat.”, he said.

The woman was clearly taken-aback by his polite calmness, but sat herself sharply in a chair opposite him. Lila followed, glancing at Adrien every few seconds. Her eyes glittered with malicious triumph; she thought she held all the cards. But she was about to learn how wrong she was.

“First of all, yes, I admit that I approached your daughter with an offer to work for me in the capacity of a model. However, as she is a minor, I required a signature of consent from her parent or guardian before I could accept.”, Gabriel said.

“I received no such document.”, Signora Rossi replied.

“Ah, but I have here a digital copy of it, signed with your name and signature.”, Gabriel said.

He brought up the relevant file on his tablet and held it out for Lila’s mother to see. Her sharp eyes scanned it, widening in surprise and confusion.

“I did not sign this.”, she said. 

“Really?”, Gabriel asked. “I assumed you had, unless your daughter purposefully forged your signature and supplied a false email address to me, because I also sent you this detailing her precise hours, salary and benefits.”

Signora Rossi’s eyes travelled down the documents, no hint of recognition showing whatsoever, before shooting a narrowed glance at Lila, who was beginning to deflate slightly.

“Furthermore, my son did not assault your daughter.”, Gabriel continued, his voice becoming icy. “Rather, it was the other way around.”

He pointed to Adrien and Signora Rossi, taking a good and proper look at him, gasped in horror, her hands flying to her mouth. His injuries had been tended to, but his lip was still split and the area around his left eye was yellow and purple. 

“You poor boy!”, she whispered.

Then she turned to Lila, her head snapping to look at her and her shock turning to one of anger.

“Did you do that to him?!”, she demanded.

“No, Mama! He’s lying! He did it to himself!”, Lila replied melodramatically.

Signora Rossi looked uncertain, but Gabriel pressed on.

“Untrue. I walked into the room to find your daughter pinning my son to the wall, his lip bleeding and eye bruised, and her hands wandering all over him and groping him.”, he said.

Signora Rossi looked tempted to argue, which was understandable; what parent could possibly fathom their child doing such things? But she did not, merely inclining her head to indicate that he should continue. Lila was beginning to fidget nervously, her eyes darting all over the place.

“I proceeded to fire her on the spot, but I had been tempted to do so beforehand on account of an overwhelming number of complaints from my modelling staff regarding her unprofessional behaviour and allegations of threats made towards some members of staff. I was present that day to observe said behaviour and the rest is history.”, Gabriel said.

“I see.”, Signora Rossi replied, her voice commendably level. “But Lila also tells me you hired her to spy on your son’s activities at school.”

Lila couldn’t help but smirk; there was no possible justification here.

“Also true.”, Gabriel admitted without missing a beat. “I am what many would call an overprotective parent, which may well be true. The tragic disappearance of my wife has led me to be very concerned about Adrien’s safety, hence his bodyguard, but also his choice of friendships. I was convinced that Ms. Rossi, being a daughter of a diplomat, would be an excellent candidate for his friendship and also a protector, keeping an eye on him at school and ensuring he doesn’t come under any harmful or inappropriate influences.”

“Understandable, I suppose.”, Signora Rossi agreed. “I had considered assigning someone to keep an eye on Lila during the day and at school because of all the akumas, but as I am only a junior diplomat I lacked the necessary clout for it. Besides, the school rules forbade it.”

“Quite.”, Gabriel conceded. “However, I now see that I was mistaken. Regardless of your daughter’s true character, attempting to monopolise my son’s friendships and time at school was inappropriate and intrusive. As much as I am loath to acknowledge it, he will be a young man soon and needs room to grow.”

Adrien was openly gawking at his father; had he just admitted he was wrong and made a mistake? Nathalie, who was more perceptive, sensed that Gabriel was leading up to something big.

“But my son also told me quite a few interesting things about your daughter’s behaviour at school that, forgive me for the assumption, you may not be aware of.”, Gabriel went on.

Most people would have expected Signora Rossi to bristle at the implication that she was ignorant of her daughter’s life at school. However, she was an intelligent woman who sensed that Lila had been keeping her in the dark about quite a few things and was eager to find out what.

“Go on.”, she said politely, folding her arms and glaring at Lila.

“According to my son, ever since Lila first arrived at his school last year she had been telling many tall tales about a fabulously exciting life she led involving extensive travelling to exotic places, doing many charitable deeds and meeting many famous people including noted pop stars and world authority figures. She also claimed to be best friends with Ladybug and gave an interview to the Ladyblog saying so.”, Gabriel replied.

Signora Rossi stiffened; if that was true, and it leaked back to the embassy, she could be facing serious charges of fraud and misuse of embassy time and funds. As for being best friends with a superhero, that could have made her a target for Hawk Moth. But surely Lila could not have said those things?

“She also claimed to have numerous disabilities, ailments and injuries that prevented her from doing much of her own work and required her classmates to help her by fetching and carrying, buying her lunches and doing her work for her.”, Gabriel went on.

Lila was now looking very nervous and jittery, her eyes not looking at her mother even as the woman turned burning eyes on her before looking back at Gabriel.

“Anything else?”, she asked, her voice only slightly trembling.

Gabriel had to admire her strength of will and self-discipline. His Miraculous could sense her burning on the inside with rage and disbelief yet she showed almost no outward signs of it. She would make a very powerful akuma, but first thing’s first.

“Yes. After being akumatised into the supervillain Volpina, Lila disappeared from school on a round-the-world trip that resulted in her missing most of the previous academic year. On Heroes’ Day, she video-called her class claiming to be staying in the Kingdom of Achu’s royal palace as a personal guest of Prince Ali.”, Gabriel went on.

Signora Rossi could have been carved from stone by this point.

“Lila informed me that the school had been closed due to the multitude of akumas running around.”, she said in a very clipped voice. “That Ladybug and Cat Noir were too incompetent to handle them.”

Adrien bristled; Lila had been badmouthing his Lady? Calling her incompetent? How dare she?!

“Ladybug and Cat Noir are, I assure you, far from incompetent.”, Gabriel replied icily. “So far they have defeated every single akuma thrown at them and with such ease and swiftness that disruption to the city is often minimal. Ladybug’s magical powers repair all damages caused in the process and schools have been operating as normal. Occasionally they have had to close for a day or two, but never for an entire year.”

It galled him to say that, but it was true and served a useful purpose. Also, as much as he hated to admit it, he had attained a grudging respect for the two heroes who despite their age and inexperience had managed to best every single akuma he sent after them. They might be irritating, but they were far from incompetent. 

“Is that all?”, Signora Rossi asked, with an almost pleading tone. 

“Only one final thing.”, Gabriel replied.

She sighed heavily and almost crumpled, the first break in her stoic facade so far, but she held herself together.

“What is that?”, she asked.

“Lila may have informed you of a certain young lady named Marinette Dupain-Cheng at her school.”, Gabriel prompted.

“Yes. A liar and a bully who attempts to steal away her classmates and turn them against Lila out of jealousy for Lila’s attraction to Adrien.”, Signora Rossi replied dully, seeing where this was going.

Adrien made another convulsive movement; Marinette, jealous of Lila for being attracted to him? But if that was true, did that mean Marinette had a crush on him? Strangely, the idea seemed very pleasant to him.

“Quite the contrary.”, Gabriel said. “According to Adrien, it is Lila who is the bully. Over the course of this school term, she has attempted to manipulate her classmates against Ms. Dupain-Cheng, spread unpleasant rumours about her, accused her of emotional bullying and finally, framed her for stealing test answers and a foxtail necklace that was apparently a family heirloom, as well as pushing her down the stairs. All of this led to Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s expulsion from Francoise Dupont.”

Signora Rossi glanced at her daughter as this was being said and caught sight of Lila smirking malignantly at that. The girl quickly hitched her face back into a dull scowl but her mother had seen enough.

“I see.”, Signora Rossi said calmly. 

She took a deep breath, poured herself a glass of water and drained it, then turned to look at Adrien.

“It would seem I owe you an apology, Adrien. You certainly do not seem the type to harass or assault anyone, and in light of this, I can only conclude I was unfairly misled about you. I am sorry.”, she said.

Adrien nodded and smiled; he did not blame her, she was just acting like any mother would even if she didn’t have the full picture.

“It’s OK, Signora. I understand.”, he said.

She nodded in understanding and smiled gently, then turned to glare at her wretched daughter who squirmed beneath the angry glare.

“Well, Lila? I’m waiting.”, she hissed.

Lila opened her mouth, then closed it. There was no way her mother would believe anything she said, which showed what a pathetic parent she was in her opinion. Signora Rossi gave her a disgusted look before turning back to Gabriel.

“In light of this new information, I have decided to retract my earlier threat of legal action. I can only assume you plan on pressing charges and a lawsuit, which is perfectly reasonable given the current circumstances. I only ask that you give me time to straighten everything out with the other wronged, misled and defamed parties before you send in your lawyers.”, she said.

“I am willing to grant you two weeks in which to do this.”, Gabriel replied.

“Thank you.”, Signora Rossi said. “And you, young lady, are coming with me for a long-overdue visit to your headmaster, your class and the Dupain-Cheng family.”

Lila clearly didn’t want to go, but her mother’s vice-like grip on her arm gave her no choice and she could only shoot a fuming, venomous glare at the Agrestes before she was yanked out of the room. Adrien slumped in his chair, relieved and yet also afraid.

“Is there something wrong, Adrien?”, Gabriel asked.

“Not exceptionally, Father.”, Adrien replied. “I’m glad she’s gone and her mother knows about her, but what if she gets akumatised?”

Gabriel fought to keep his face straight as he exchanged a meaningful glance with Nathalie.

“Oh, I have a feeling she won’t.”, he said, steepling his fingers. “But even if she does, I’m sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will deal with her just as easily as they always do.”

And indeed, his prediction came true. Lila was akumatised into Volpina once again at Francoise Dupont, but the battle lasted less than ten minutes and most of it involved Ladybug and Cat Noir being especially liberal with the physical beatings. Volpina was also hobbled during the battle at frequent intervals where Hawk Moth inexplicably seemed to torture her, incapacitating her whenever she seemed to gain an advantage, and the entire thing (including the bit where Lila actually punched her mother, Ms. Bustier and kicked Mr. Damocles in the knee to grab the akuma with an expression and words of manic delight) was caught on live camera by Nadja Chamack, who had received an anonymous tip from a person saying they’d seen an akuma heading for Francoise Dupont. In fact, as was noted on several news channels and the newly overhauled Ladyblog, it was almost as though Hawk Moth was trying to ensure she lost and got the crap beaten out of her on live TV by the resident heroes of Paris, who certainly weren’t complaining and refused to comment on how therapeutic it might have felt.

The video included Lila being screamed at by the entire school for her actions, with the Ladyblog founder Alya Cesaire requiring eight classmates and two teachers to restrain her from physically attacking the wretched girl, before being dragged off in handcuffs. The full extent of her crimes was made known all across not only Paris but the entire world, with dozens of celebrities expressing shock, outrage and disgust at the girl’s attempts to sponge off their fame. Caterina Rossi, initially under immense fire before Ladybug and Cat Noir stepped in to defend her as she had been just as monstrously misled, took an extended leave of absence from her post in order to recuperate from the experience. Lila, on the other hand, was sent back to Italy in utter disgrace with a criminal record, conviction for terrorism, forbidden from setting foot in France or any French colony and on the sex offender’s list, to live out her days in an extremely strict convent school in the northern regions, which she hated beyond measure but which was deemed a fitting punishment. Her successful conviction for the sexual harassment and assault of Adrien Agreste was heralded as a landmark ruling, as sexual harassment and assault of males was incredibly difficult in bringing to court, and advanced the causes of awareness towards bullying, sexual harassment and emotional abuse by a considerable margin. To add insult to injury, the final thing Lila learned from social media before her access to it was cut off forever was the news of Adrien Agreste asking Marinette Dupain-Cheng on a date and officially endorsing her as a designer. She never did learn of Hawk Moth’s sudden retirement, nor Emilie Agreste’s miraculous return safe and sound to Parisian life, nor even of the marriage of Adrien and Marinette. Which was such a terrible, terrible pity(!).

==================================================================

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment ends. Lila was really bad in that one, wasn't she?
> 
> A side note, I am not dismissing or diminishing the seriousness of sexual harassment of women, I am merely noting that it happens to men as well, it is just as unacceptable and even harder to get justice for. 
> 
> I also don't much like Gabriel, but here he wasn't as bad as he could have been and acted as any parent should when confronted with their child being harmed. As for Emilie's return, Ladybug and Cat Noir figured him out, had a long talk with him and Ladybug used a power hitherto unavailable to her to heal Emilie and Nathalie in exchange for the Butterfly and Peacock being handed over to her. All's well that ends well, I believe the saying goes.


End file.
